Harlequin
by Sarigo
Summary: HaruRin; "Black or white, whatever color you are, whatever mood you're in - I love you..." One-shot. Rated T for swearing and violence.


**An. **I'm getting a job next month, so that I can finally start buying things I need since my parents stopped paying for my stuff...even though I'm just a Sophmore...sigh...hopefully I'm at least old enough to work anywhere!

Oh well, reviews are appreciated.

* * *

.

.

Marriage seemed like a good idea at first; dispite the curse being gone, Haru's uncontrollable personality swaps never ceased. He was never mean to Rin before.

But nights like these, they realized just how horrible it all was.

When they first fell in love, it was as if all she had ever seen was the good in him. But not today.

And yet somehow, she was still surprised every time.

_"You think I give a shit about any of this?"_

The crash had come from the kitchen ten minutes ago. An old vase of Rin's, valuable only through memory, lay broken in pieces on the floor. Haru had given it to her ages ago.

_"Do you_ _really think a vase is that important? Huh, Rin? Do you?"_

"Haru, stop," she sighed, feeling emotionless as the color black. "It's okay...I'm not mad anymore...please, just calm down..."

He lit a cigarette - a new habit he had recently taken up. Rin approached him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know smoking only makes it worse..."

_"SHUT UP!"_

He knocked her across the room with his arm, first smashing the glass table, then tearing the wallpaper. She caught herself just before landing in the sharp mess.

"HARU - STOP IT!"

He looked at her without the slightest hint of mercy in his eyes, and tossed his cigarette beside her, the burning end barely scraping against her arm.

"Haru, listen to me! You're just going to hurt someone if you don't settle down! I'm not mad about the...the stupid vase...just please! Calm down!"

He lifted her up by her hair.

_"Not mad about the vase? Then why are you crying, bitch? Listen, I'm getting REALLY tired of your shit all the time. Always saying 'Haru, do this', 'Haru, do that'! No! Not anymore!"_

He flipped out his pocketknife and held it against her neck.

_"I'll fucking end you."_

Tears rolled down her face. She put her left hand over his in a last resort to calm him down. His eyes seemed to flicker.

"I...Rin...what..."

He backed up, releasing her hair and the knife. It fell to the ground, causing some of the glass to fly up in a raindrop-meets-pond sort of way.

She paused for a while, feeling the life come back to her. She gasped for air, and fell to her knees.

"No, Rin, hold on - you'll cut yourself..."

He picked her up, and carried her away to the bedroom. Immediately, he began to care for her, bandaging the wound as best as he could.

"Haru..."

"I'm sorry, Rin..."

"No...don't be...you can't control it...I shouldn't have yelled at you over the vase..."

He looked at her, and choked on tears. He almost did it again, for the third time this month. He almost took his wife's soul.

* * *

"Everything will be fine."

She approached him, standing by himself on the balcony. It was their wedding, and he was nervous as ever, even though the ceremony had already gone underway. They were now official. But once the dancing began, he soon left to be alone.

"Haru, everything will be fine."

"But I'm so afraid, still..."

She looked at him, and stroked his face.

"Do you love me?" she asked him, looking into his eyes for the truth.

"I...Rin, I love you more than anything. When I look at you, it's like...like all that exists is you. I've thought about you every night since we've met, dreamt about you when I was not awake. Rin, there's no one in the world I'd rather be with, no song that describes it. Even saying I love you isn't enough...there aren't words for this, Rin..."

She kissed him, settling him down.

"Then I don't care, Haru. Even when you lose it, even when you're angry - I'll always understand that it isn't you saying those things. You love me..." she grabbed his hand. "And I love you. We'll get through it."

* * *

When she woke up, he was wrapped around her like a child. He was awake, for his eyes were open. They both smiled.

"Good morning, Rin."

"Good morning, Haru."

He rolled on top of her and kissed her.

"You have work today, don't you?"

"Yes ma'am, I do. I didn't want to leave till you were awake."

"You might want to stop doing that. Doesn't matter if you're a Sohma, they can still fire you."

He grinned.

"Nah, I'll be fine."

He got out of bed and headed for the door.

"See you tonight?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Yeah. Tonight."

* * *

Her voice was cracking.

"Haru, what are you doing?"

He turned to her with the fire in his eyes, burning her from the inside out.

_"Hello, Rin."_

He knocked her down against the side of the house, and trapped her between his arms.

"W-what...what set you off?"

_"Set me off? I don't understand what you could possibly be talking about."_

His lips made their way up her body, stopping at her neck.

"Haru, stop...you know I don't want this..."

_"Aw, come on baby. We're married, aren't we? You owe it to me."_

"Not when you're like this..."

He growled and slapped her across the face, the rings on his hand causing her face to bleed.

"Get off of me!" she screamed, voice cracking violently. She coughed, trying to get rid of the broken sound. It was hard to get rid of, since she'd screamed so hard at him nearly once a week for five years. "HARU, GET OFF OF ME!"

Hatsuharu got off of her and pulled out his lighter.

_"I will burn you alive, bitch. So you'd better listen to me."_

"Haru, this isn't you!" she cried. "Put the lighter down!"

She ran into the house and locked herself in the room. Only moments later did he break the door down.

Tables were knocked over, windows broken, pillows ripped open.

"Haru, STOP!" she yelled, slamming him into a wall. He grew silent.

Nothing happened for the next five minutes. Rin gulped and shut his lighter, then threw it away in the kitchen's garbage can. She almost didn't want to sleep with him. But, if he woke up and she weren't there...

He'd feel so alone...

* * *

The few pieces of the window left refracted the sunlight towards their eyes. Haru woke up, wrapped around her once again.

"R-Rin..."

"Shh."

She put a finger to his lips.

"It's okay," she whispered. "Just be still."

He put his face against her neck, trying not to cry. He'd almost cried every day since the wedding, but had never let it out.

He had to get away from her...

"Rin, did I...did I put that cut on your face?"

She rubbed her face, and lowered her eyes.

"Yes...you did..."

He backed away. She reached for him, but he smacked her hand away.

"Don't...don't touch me, Rin..."

He stood up.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore..."

"Are you planning on leaving?"

He didn't respond.

"You...Haru...you can't leave..."

He turned to her and watched her cry. He couldn't stand it, seeing her upset. He quickly jumped onto her, wrapping around her as best as he could.

"Don't cry, Rin..."

"Haru, if you leave...you may not be hurting me anymore, but then who would you hurt?"

"Doesn't matter...as long as it isn't you..."

"No. I don't want that."

She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Haru, I love you no matter what. Black or white, whatever color you are, whatever mood you're in - I love you..."

Her voice cracked on the last three words, hinting at how hard she was stressing those words. They certainly didn't come so easily now.

* * *

Today, she thought about what it would be like to die.

_"You're a real fuckin' bitch, you know that?"_

He got on his motorcycle.

"Where are you going, Haru?"

_"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll go pick up a few women, have some fun. Anything but here with you."_

She stood still, wondering whether to say anything or not.

Haru drove away. An hour later, she got the call...

* * *

"Where..."

"You're in the hospital..."

He looked up at her, and learned that he couldn't move his right arm or leg - both were severely broken in an accident.

"Why did..."

"I shouldn't have let you drive off," Rin interrupted. He looked up at her, and saw the tears make their way down her face. He tried to reach for them, to wipe them off. But she was on the right side of the bed, and standing a few feet away. He cringed.

"Rin...it isn't...it isn't your fault..."

"It is...I shouldn't have let you leave me that night..."

Haru looked at her, and bit his lip. He could say nothing else. Words wouldn't comfort her.

"Rin..."

"Y-yes?"

She sounded old, like a woman in her eighties. Tired. Worn out.

"I love you..."

She dropped to her knees, and looked at him. She had the hardest time finding the words.

"Rin, I love you..."

He coughed, showing the signs of nearly crying.

"Haru...just cry..."

"W-what?"

"Cry."

He stared at her, then turned his head away. Tears began to pour.

"No, Haru...I want you to face me."

Hatsuharu slowly turned his head to her and showed his face, flooded from the eyes down. She put her nose against his, and reached for his left hand.

"I told you before. I'll tell you again...I love you, Hatsuharu...and I always will."

* * *

She stared at the street, wondering whether to step in front of the next car. Hatsuharu was still gone, he could be until the end of the week. Supposedly, he had completely shattered his right side of the body.

"Haru..." she whispered, like a lost puppy. Her voice was slowly coming back to her. "Haru..."

* * *

"Rin..."

He looked up at the ceiling, begging every god he could think of to watch over her while he was away.

"Rin..."

* * *

The dance at the wedding was, by far, the most extravagant dance done by any of the Sohmas. It was graceful, and unique, while telling a story.

The story was of two lovers, torn apart by demons, but kept together by spirits.

Once it had ended, everyone praised them for putting together such a show. Blessings were recieved from everyone there, that this couple should live on happily, and that if demons ever did come for them, the spirits would overwhelm that.

Spirits...

* * *

"Rin, I'm home."

He opened the door with his left hand, since his other was still in a cast. He walked in.

"Rin? Hello?"

He walked around, looking for her. He found her in the bedroom, sleeping next to a photo of him.

He didn't want to wake her, so he laid beside her on the bed, throwing the left side of his body around her.

Today, he thought, Today, I'm going to sleep in.

Her breathing synchronized with his, and all slowed down around them.

_I'm not going to fight you anymore, Rin..._

It was a lie to even think this, but it gave him hope.

That's what this marriage was living off of...

.

.

* * *

**notes. **To get inspiration for this story, I had to listen to several depressing songs, and look up lyrics on abusive or pain-filled songs. I'm surprised I didn't cry.


End file.
